A Moment's Peace
Introduction Zeke :"Coming to this place always calms me right down." Pandoria :"I know what you mean. It's so empty...in a good way." Zeke :"They've got a good salvaging business going, but the place isn't bustling like Argentum. And they don't have a super-developed primary sector like Gormott. If you just want to live our your days in peace, there's really no better place." Pandoria :"You talk like an old man sometimes. What d'you think, Mòrag?" Mòrag :"I would like to live here awhile." Pandoria :"Oh? Wasn't expecting that from you." Mòrag :"Seeing such hospitality has been a refreshing experience for me. It's lovely to learn how the common folk live." Brighid :"I quite agree." Mòrag :"It's very different from staying at a city inn." Zeke :"I guess you two are used to the high life, huh..." Mòrag :"Are you so different yourself?" Pandoria :"Since we left Tantal, we've been spending a lot of our nights roughing it up outdoors, huh?" Zeke :"Sure have. It was pretty tough when we were camping out waiting for you lot in Uraya and Mor Ardain. Always on our toes, thinking you might show up any moment." Pandoria :"Yeah, I don't miss those hungry camping days. We came pretty close to eating Turters..." Zeke :"Let's not talk about that. It's painful to remember. Waiting in the port here was pretty all right, though." Pandoria :"Yeah, we could rest up in the ship, at least." Mòrag :"...It sounds like you've been through a lot." Brighid :"Stakeouts are one experience I would rather avoid." Zeke :"Anyway, that's enough about the past! There was something I wanted to ask you, Mòrag. You've seen how smashing this place is, right? I'm just worried that Mor Ardain and Uraya might wind up fighting over it or something." Mòrag :"Not any time soon, I should hope. If either nation were to make a move on these islands, it would be tantamount to a declaration of war. Mor Ardain, at least, has no desire for such conflict." Zeke :"Ah, right. Well, that's pretty reassuring at least." Brighid :"Why are you so invested in the fate of these islands, anyway?" Option 1 (Brighid +200 Trust) Zeke :"'Cos it's where Rex grew up. Ain't it natural to worry about your friend's hometown?" Mòrag :"I suppose so." Zeke :"As long as this place is safe, our chum can focus on the task he's gotta do. Don't want to let other worries start creeping in to distract him, do I?" Pandoria :"Real thoughtful, that is." Zeke :"You said it! I'm the best! Hahahah!" Brighid :"...And he just had to go and ruin it." Option 2 (Pandoria +200 Trust) Zeke :"'Cos there's no place like it in Alrest. Brighid :"That's quite the grand statement." Zeke :"I reckon an environment like this is the only place a chap like Rex could grow up." Mòrag :"Oh...?" Zeke :"Like, it a kid grows up in Alba Cavanich, he's gonna want to join the army, right? Not saying that's bad or anything, but I don't think a kid like that would wind up as the Aegis's Driver. Can't be easy raising the kind of boy who could change the future of Alrest. All the world's nations and establishments aren't gonna foster that kind of potential. But this village? It's cut off from all that. A place of freedom and possibilities." Mòrag :"Ah, I see..." Pandoria :"Once in a while, you actually say some princely stuff." Zeke :"Shut it, you." Mòrag :"I have to say, I agree with Zeke. Villages like this have an important place in Alrest... We must do our utmost to keep them all from harm."